An LLSeries: 6 The summer festival
by PandorasHollow
Summary: summer. a festival. a picnic. a new man in town. Java Junkie


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**AN:** this story is a part of my little series (I renamed it to 'An LL-series'). You don't have to read the previous stories to understand this one. Here are a few things of importance: LL are living in a bigger house, they are engaged, Rory and Logan are together and Lorelai and Emily 'made up'  
I'm working on the last story for this series. It's going to be about the bachelor/bachelorette parties and the wedding.  
Stay tuned._

* * *

He stepped outside and took a look around. It have been two weeks since he left his friends and the town he called home for so many years. Then, he had been confident and enthusiastic about the move, the new job, the new beginning. Now, two weeks without his friends and the familiarity of his old life he started to doubt his decision. Sometimes he thought that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to leave everything and everyone behind. But most of the time he knew it was right. The last year was long and not easy. He knew it was better to leave. It was better than to see _her_ everyday. It was better than to pretend that he was fine. It was better than to try to convince others that he didn't mind losing the woman who was his best friend and the one who he had loved for so long.

He sighed loudly, trying to clear his head. Slowly he made his way towards the town square.

Although it was not even nine in the morning, it was hot outside. It was supposed to be hot and humid the whole week, that's what they said in the news. He didn't expect anything else. It was after all July.

On the streets some people greeted him and he greeted them back with a nod and a smile. He had the feeling everyone knew him although he only met a few persons so far. A couple from next door, a nice woman - Lisa - who lived in the house across the street and a brash, blond woman who flirted with him in front of her husband. They all came with small gifts to welcome him to their neighbourhood. He guessed that was how a small town worked. Everyone knew everyone. That's why many people seemed to know him. It was something he needed to get accustomed with. Soon he caught sight of his destination. Luke's. He started to go to the diner for breakfast. He'd go in at nine every morning. The diner was at that time almost empty. He enjoyed that. He pushed open the door and the bell rang above it. Like usually, the diner was almost deserted, only two tables were occupied. He took a seat at one table and opened his paper to read until his food was ready. Luke walked out of the kitchen. He hasn't yet met Luke in person but knew it was him. Luke saw him sitting and grabbed his pad to take his order.

"What can I bring you?" – Luke asked.

"Pancakes and a glass of OJ." – He watched as Luke wrote down the order. Then he nodded and said he'll be right back. True to his word, Luke came back quickly with a glass of OJ, telling him that the food would be ready in a minute. At that moment Taylor Doose came into the diner. He walked straight up to Luke, who walked behind the counter.

"Luke, I need to talk to you."

"What now Taylor?" – Luke asked with annoyance in his voice.

"You know that the next town festival is in a few days."

"Unfortunately."

"I've noticed that some people are away on vacation."

"Considering it's the middle of July I can understand why."

"I want to make sure that the people who are in the town, that they'll come to the festival."

"I'm sure if you try hard enough you'll succeed, Taylor." – Luke said visibly annoyed with the conversation.

"Most people come to you for food. It's only convenient that you put a poster…"

"No." – Luke didn't even let Taylor finish the sentence.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Put it in your window at the shoppe. It's summer, all people come to you for ice cream."

"I already did that. There are posters in the market too. Don't you want to help the town?"

"Taylor, how long do you know me? Have I ever said yes to something like this?"

"Indeed you have. But it seems I have to be a tall, leggy brunette to convince you."

"Oh, please don't put that image into my head. The thought of you with long hair and in high hills creeps me out."

"Don't change the subject. You did allow Lorelai to put a sign for the rummage sale up in your window."

"That was different. I helped a friend. You're a lunatic who tries to take over the town." – Taylor's face was red with anger and he turned abruptly to leave the diner. When he reached for the door knob he turned around to face Luke again.

"Don't come to the festival. You're not welcome!"

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm deeply hurt." – Luke replied sarcastically and Taylor walked out of the diner, closing loudly the door behind him.

"Hey, boss. Order's ready." – Caeser called and Luke turned around to pick up the plate. He brought it over to the table.

"That was quite a performance. Does that happen often?" – Luke looked down at the man.

"More often than I'd like." – Luke said.

"Hi, I'm Charles Seever." – Charles said and stretched out his hand. Luke shook it.

"Luke Danes. You new in town?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm the new High School principal."

"Well, welcome to the crazy town." – Charles smiled.

"Thanks." – Luke walked away and busied himself behind the counter. A bit later, the bell above the door rang and Charles looked up to see two women walk in. He recognized them as the women who he caught talking about him in front of the newspaper stand. As soon as they noticed Charles in the diner they winked at him and then walked over to a table where they continued to talk in hushed tones. Luke watched Patty and Babette wink at Charles and he felt sorry for him.

Soon Charles finished his breakfast and walked over to the counter to pay. Luke looked up when he noticed him approach.

"You're a fast eater." – Luke stated.

"Usually not. I just don't like being stared at while I eat." – Luke looked over at Patty and Babette who were staring at the two men.

"Believe me, it's not the weirdest thing they've done."

"Goody. I knew life in a small town wold be different but I certainly didn't imagine it like this."

"You from a big city?"

"Yeah, Philly."

"I see. Well, let me give you a few tips. These two over there" – Luke said, nodding with his head towards Patty and Babette. – "…these two are the main gossipers around town. They always see and hear everything. Taylor Doose…"

"The one who wants to take over the town?" – Charles asked.

"Yep, that one. He's a control freak. He's in every office and every other town organization. But never listen to him. Kirk, if you haven't met him yet, you will. It's invetable. He works in every store in this town. This is only a short list of the crazy in this town. For the full list we'd need a week."

"Thank you anyway. I feel warned." – Charles chuckled and turned around to leave.

"Oh, one last person." – Luke said and Charles looked at him again. – "Crazy Carrie. She has a child that goes to high school."

"Blond, curly hair and brash?" – Charles guessed.

"Oh, you already met her. My sympathies."

"She flirted with me in front of her husband."

"Yeah, poor Barry." – Charles only nodded with his head and left with a 'bye'.

For the next few days, Charles continued to go to the diner. Almost a week later, it was Friday, the diner was completely empty.

"Wow." – Charles said when he entered. Luke looked up.

"Hey, Charles."

"The diner is open, right?"

"Right. The crowd was at seven this morning. Now they are all busy with the festival."

"What festival?" – Charles asked and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Ah, remember how I told you this is a crazy town?"

"That I do."

"Every month there's a festival in this town."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You don't like them? I assume you won't go?"

"I will." – Charles looked at Luke confused and Luke felt the need to explain it to him. – "My fiancee is crazy about those festivals. She's gonna make me go. She's very persuasive."

"I see. I think I'm gonna go too. See how such a Stars Hollow festival is."

"You can do that. What can I bring you? The usual?" – Luke asked him and Charles nodded. Luke went to the kitchen to make breakfast and left Charles alone in the diner. Ever since he moved to Stars Hollow, Charles was busy at school. The school hasn't started yet but he spent a lot of time organizing everything, reading the dozens of files and mesmerizing everything that seemed of importance.

He spent all of his days at school and at night he'd go home where he'd have dinner and then go to bed. It was a routine he hoped to change. Soon Luke came back with the food and set the plate in front of Charles.

"You know, if you want you can join us tomorrow." – Luke told him. Charles looked at him.

"Oh, no. I don't want to impose."

"You won't. I know you said you haven't met anyone else in town. My fiancee and her best friend invited a few people to join us. You could meet some folks tomorrow. Only if you want, of course." – Charles contemplated the offer shortly.

"Sure, why not. Thanks for asking me."

"No problem. The festival is down by the lake. We'll be sitting nearby on a few blankets. It's tradition to have a picnic at the festival. Not that I care about that tradition, but…" – Just then the phone rang and interrupted Luke. – "Just a second." – Luke said to Charles. He walked over and picked up the ringing phone. Charles focused on his food. He tried not to listen to Luke's conversation but the diner was empty and he heard everything even if he didn't want to.

"_Luke's…………Hey………no, it's really quiet now. Only one customer………no, we are not going to play bagel hockey………"_ – Charles looked up at Luke, wondering what 'bagel-hockey' was. He saw Luke smile and Charles looked down again. – _"………crazy lady…………I'll probably be home early. You need something?………okay………yeah………no. You're gonna eat something healthy tonight………your pout doesn't work over the phone, Lorelai. Tomorrow you'll eat a lot of junk food. Tonight we'll have something healthy for dinner………behave or I'm making something with tofu………_ – Luke laughed at something Lorelai said and Charles looked up to see him smile again. He was coming to the diner for days now but he had never seen Luke smile. It was unusual for Charles to witness. -_ "……… yes, I'm familiar with that certain dress………you won't know until you try………okay. See you tonight………love you too." _– With that Luke hung up the phone and turned back to Charles, who was putting some money on the counter.

"I gotta go now but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Just follow the noise and you'll find us." – Charles left and Luke stayed back in his empty diner.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**the next day**

It was Saturday and only shortly before noon. Charles was strolling down the almost empty streets of Stars Hollow. It seemed everyone was already at the summer festival. He had no idea what to expect. He wondered if it was as crazy as Luke had said. Soon he heard faint sounds in the distance. The closer he got the louder he heard the music, the voices and the laughter. Coming to a halt he took in his surroundings. A big banner hung between two trees. **_Stars Hollow's summer festival 2005. _**There were several booths around, a makeshift stage and many people running around. Charles decided to take a close look around before trying to find Luke. He recognized some of the faces he saw on the streets every morning. All the people looked happy albeit the hot weather. They were playing games, talking with other people, eating ice cream and some were splashing around in the lake. Charles liked what he saw. It reminded him of a place his father took him to when he was a little boy.

He turned around and his eyes instantly fell on her. A dark-haired beauty with a gorgeous smile gracing her lips. She had a cotton candy in her hand and was laughing with another woman. She was clad in a pink and white summer-dress. She laughed and Charles found himself mesmerized by her. She said something to the other woman and then walked away. Charles started to follow her but stopped just a few steps later. It was ridiculous, he thought. He chided himself for following her, for behaving like some stalker. It surprised him how he reacted to her. Since his divorce, he hadn't even looked at a woman. Sarah still occupied his mind. But seeing that woman he felt the need to talk to her, to learn more about her.

Charles tried to forget about her for a moment and go find Luke. He could ask Luke if he knew who she was. Luke would probably know. Only a few steps later he saw her again. She was only a few feet away talking on her cell phone. She raised her head and looked at him. His heartbeat quickened as he watched a smile form on her lips. This smile was more beautiful than the one he saw before. This smile seemed more special. He stood firmly, not moving an inch and trying to remember how to breathe. She started walking in his direction. His eyes were focused on her and to his bad luck, hers were focused on someone else. Charles felt someone walk past him from behind. Soon that someone was hugging and kissing the beautiful woman. He looked at them and then he saw it. The blue baseball cap. It was Luke. Luke was kissing her. Slowly it dawned on Charles, that it must be Luke's fiancee. He averted his eyes, not able to look at them. He felt like invading their private sphere. _'Great'_ – Charles thought – _'The first woman I feel attracted to since Sarah, is with someone else. And not with just anybody but with Luke. Luke who seemed to be the only sane person in this crazy town.'_  
Charles turned around, thinking about going back home. Suddenly he didn't feel like staying at the festival anymore.

"Charles?" – Someone called his name and he turned around to see Luke and his fiancee looking at him. He knew he couldn't leave now, not immediately. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey, Luke."

"Glad you came. This is Lorelai, my fiancee. Lorelai, this is Charles Seever." – Luke introduced them and Lorelai extended her hand to shake Charles'.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lorelai." – He politely said, trying not to act as awkward as he felt.

"You have good timing." – Luke said. – "We're about to have lunch. Our blankets, _not chairs_, are over there." - Lorelai rolled her eyes at Luke.

"Get over it big boy. You're sitting on chairs all the time. This is a picnic. At a picnic you sit on the ground. Are we going to have this talk every year?"

"Nope, 'cause I don't plan on coming to this or any other stupid festival every year."

"If you say it often enough then maybe you'll believe it one day." – Lorelai said before walking off with a smile on her face. Charles watched Luke watching Lorelai. Luke then turned to Charles.

"Maybe if I say it often enough, I'll believe it one day." – Charles was amused by Luke's words. Luke shook his head, knowing Lorelai would find a way to drag him to every town festival. Secretly he enjoyed that. At least sometimes. – "Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." – Luke said and he and Charles walked through the cheerful crowd, following Lorelai.

Arriving at their blankets Luke introduced Charles to everyone else.

"This is Sookie, Jackson, their kids Davy and Stacy. This is my sister Liz and her husband TJ. Everyone, this is Charles Seever." – Luke said and Charles greeted the group, trying to remember all the names.

"Nice to meet you Charles. Are you a vegetarian?"

"Way to introduce yourself Sookie." – Lorelai said, smiling at her friend. – "She's a chef and all this food you see on the tables is made by her. She's gonna grill us some steaks and burgers now and wants to know if you eat meat. Right Sookie?"

"Right." – Sookie answered in her usual giddy way. Charles smiled at them and told them that he isn't a vegetarian. Sookie walked over to Jackson and TJ, who were trying to set up the barbecue they've brought with them.

"So, were are you from Charles?" – Lorelai asked.

"Philadelphia."

"Ah, I see. It's not easy to adapt to a small town life, is it?"

"No, it isn't." – Charles admitted. – "it's very different but I haven't even had the chance to see much of the town. I've been working all the time."

"Do you like being a principal? My daughter never liked Mr. Harris, the old principal."

"You have a daughter in High School?" – Charles asked surprised.

"No, I mean yes, I have a daughter but she doesn't attend Stars Hollow High School. She's a Yale student."

"And a great one." – Luke added proudly and Lorelai smiled up at him lovingly. – "By the way, where…" – Luke trailed off when Liz came over and put a bubbly Stacy in his arms.

"Liz…"

"Just hold her for a second, I need to clear the table." – Liz said and walked away. Luke looked a bit uncomfortable with Stacy in his arms. He looked at the baby and saw her smiling up at him, her green eyes looking at him curiously. Luke finally smiled at the four month old baby, getting slowly accustomed to her in his arms. Lorelai watched him hold Stacy and she smiled at him broader. She remembered the talk they had a few weeks after their engagement. She remembered Luke telling her that he had thought about kids and that he wouldn't mind hearing little feet running around in the house.

"We have so much food. I think we need another table." – They heard Liz say, to no one particularly.

"Why do we need one more table if we're not going to sit at it. There are no chairs." – Luke said and Lorelai rolled her eyes again.

"Oy, with the chairs already. Your crazy uncle Luke just talks about chairs." – Lorelai said to Stacy in a baby voice. Lorelai cooed to the to the baby while Luke held her and Charles stood there and watched them, feeling a little awkward. None of them noticed Rory and the others approach them.

"Mom, we're back." – Rory called out and they turned around to see Rory, Lane, Logan, Zach and Brian carrying several plastic lawn chairs.

"What? Why?" – Luke asked puzzled, looking back and forth between Lorelai and the group.

"Well, since you prefer sitting on a chair instead of a blanket I asked them to go and pick up a few chairs from our house…"

"We also got some from Babette and of course from Sookie's and Jackson's backyard. We have ten chairs." – Rory added and sat down tiredly in one of the chairs.

"They borrowed Jackson's truck and tadaaa…" – Lorelai said, smiling at Luke.

Luke gave her a look full of adoration before giving her a short but sweet kiss.

"Thank you." – He whispered and Lorelai just smiled in return. Charles watched them communicate, not only with words but with glances, gestures and touches. They were in love and everyone could see it. He envied Luke. Charles didn't understand why he felt so attracted to Lorelai. They only talked for short and about nothing of importance. Still he had that weird feeling in his gut, the same feeling he had when he had met Sarah for the first time. Charles wanted to convince himself that it was all about Sarah. He missed her and saw something in Lorelai that reminded him of her. But he knew that that wasn't true. Sarah was the total opposite of Lorelai. Sarah was a petite woman with curly blond hair and green eyes. She was a serious and sometimes even reserved person but loved to laugh. Sarah was always so classy, Charles couldn't think of a better word to describe her. She was classy.  
He looked at Lorelai who was making silly faces at the baby and thought of another difference between his ex-wife and Lorelai. Children. Lorelai had one and apparently loved children. Sarah didn't want to have children. As a teacher she was content to teach and take care of other people's kids. Charles, but thought otherwise. That was one of the reasons that meant the end of a seven year long marriage and an even longer friendship.

Charles was pulled out of his thoughts when Stacy let out a cry. Luke, with an almost scared look on his face gave Lorelai the baby. Lorelai tried to calm her down but Stacy kept whimpering.

"Shh, shh…are you hungry, huh? Do you want your mommy?" – Sookie heard her daughter cry and hurried over to take her from Lorelai.

"Aww, my poor baby." – She took the baby and rocked her a bit. – "It's her nap-time." – Sookie said as an explanation and walked over to one of the blankets, where Davy was already napping and sat down.

Lorelai excused herself and went over to Liz who had succeeded in clearing a whole table. Luke turned to Charles.

"Do you want a beer?"

"That'd be great."

"Then come with me." – They walked over to Jackson and TJ who were talking while Jackson was taking care of the barbecue.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Later, after they have had lunch, everyone was content and full. Charles had met Rory and the rest of her friends. The talk during lunch was lively and fun. Charles relaxed more and enjoyed the presence of all the people. He saw more of that special bond that Luke and Lorelai shared. Everytime he'd see them glance or smile at each other he'd envy them. It'd made him feel lonely and wish he had what they did. Sighing, he looked around. The festival was still going on. Rory and the rest of the 'kids' walked off to play some games, Sookie and Jackson took their two kids and went for a walk. Liz and TJ were resting on a blanket. Lorelai was standing a few feet away talking on her cell with her mother.  
Luke was sitting with Charles at one table. Charles looked at Luke and focused again on their talk. Luke told him about his dad's boat and how he managed to finish it. Charles told him that when he was a student, he and his best friend worked on a yacht during summer break.

Their talk came to halt when Lorelai sat down next to Luke and put her head down on the table. She groaned and Luke patted her back sympathetically .

"What's this time?" – He asked. With her head still on the table, Lorelai's voice was muffled when she answered.

"Her friend Kitty told her about this amazing photographer and she called him. Apparently he'll be busy for the next few months but he could make an exception for Emily. And she wanted to know if we are sure that we don't want to marry in the same place they renewed their vows." – Lorelai sat up straight again, looking at Luke. – "Like we'd ever go back there. Like I'd like to be remembered of that night at my wedding day. That woman is driving me nuts. Why did I start talking to her again?"

"Because she's your mother. Because she apologized and kept true to her word. Because she loves you, although in her very own way."

"I need more reasons."

"Because…" – Luke was interrupted by Rory who ran up to them.

"Hey, Luke. The sack race is starting soon."

"And…?" – Luke looked at her questionably.

"Well, they have this huge sacks that are big enough for two persons. Beside it's a father-daughter thing. Would you like…" – Rory trailed off. Luke looked at her. She looked at him in the same manner her mother looks at him when she wants something really bad. With her blue eyes wide open and a pout on her lips. Luke just couldn't say no. Even if it really was the last thing he wanted to do, participate in a stupid game in front of the whole town. He looked at Lorelai and she knew that her daughter had him wrapped around her pinky. She smiled at him happily and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay. Let's go." – Luke said and stood up. Rory squealed with glee and hugged Luke.

"Thank you. Come, hurry before they start without us. Mindy Stewart and her dad won the last three races. This time we will be the winners." – Rory said enthusiastically.

"Boy, college is really making you competitive." – Lorelai said and grabbed her purse before she and Charles followed Luke and Rory to the lawn where the race was about to start. Rory ran over to Taylor and put her and Luke's name on the list. Taylor gave her the bag and she ran over to Luke. Lane and Logan joined the group. Lorelai kissed Luke before he and Rory went over to the rest of the participants who were waiting for Taylor to start the race.

Lorelai took her digi-cam out of her purse and made some pictures of Luke and Rory climbing it to the bag. Charles turned to Lorelai.

"Rory is a great kid."

"Yes, she is." – Lorelai said proudly, glancing at her daughter.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer of course 'cause…" – Lorelai stopped him mid-sentence.

"Ask away."

"Why is Rory calling Luke by his name and not dad?"

"Because, although Luke is a great father to Rory he's not her biological father. Her real dad lives in Boston but they don't have a close relationship."

"I see. I never knew my father. He died when I was a baby but I have great step-dad." – Charles said to Lorelai. Just then they heard Taylor blow the air horn. They turned to Luke and Rory in time to see them start jumping together. Lorelai started taking pictures of them while she cheered for them. Lane and Logan were cheering too, screaming their names and words of encouragement. Soon the race ended with Rory and Luke as the winners. Lorelai, Lane and Logan ran over to them who were lying on the ground, feeling exhausted.

"You won! You won!" – Lorelai squealed happily and sat down next to Luke. He propped himself on his elbows and looked over at Rory who was still lying on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Now I know why I never liked sports." – She said making Luke smile. Lorelai took Luke's head in her hands and kissed him soundly.

"Oh, come on! Kids are present." – Rory said, covering her eyes with her hands. Luke and Lorelai pulled apart and while Lorelai was grinning, Luke's face was red and not because of the race.

"Come on, Ace. Get up." – Logan said pulling Rory to her feet. She smiled at him and he gave her a kiss.

"Ugh, please. Parents are present." – Lorelai said teasingly. Rory just smiled sheepishly at them. – "Come on. Let's go back. This race made me hungry." – Lorelai said, making Luke roll his eyes at her. They both stood up from the ground and with arms around each other they went over to Taylor to pick up their trophy.

Charles watched them interact as a family. It made him think of his step-dad and mom. He made a note in his head to call them when he gets home.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

A while later they were all back at their tables and blankets and were talking about Luke's and Rory's race.

"I can't believe I missed it." – Sookie said.

"It was so great. Pity that you've missed it but I took plenty of pictures." – Lorelai told her best friend.

"This is gonna look great on our fireplace mantle." – Rory said. She was sitting in a chair and admiring the trophy in front of her. Lorelai looked at her daughter. Rory was so happy. Not because of the trophy but because she won it with Luke. Logan laughed at his girlfriend.

"Ace, you're looking at that trophy for a while now. I'm getting jealous." – Logan pouted playfully at Rory and she blushed slightly, making the group laugh.

Jackson's watch beeped and he looked at his wife.

"Hey honey. It's time for the pie contest."

"Yay, pie! Do we get some pie, Sook?" – Lorelai asked her.

"Maybe. I need to go now. I'll try to be back soon." – Sookie told Jackson and he took Stacy from her.

"Don't worry. Take your time." – Jackson told her and gave her a kiss before she and Lorelai walked off.  
Soon almost everyone went down to the festival. Luke, Charles and Jackson with the kids stayed behind. Luke got up to retrieve some cold drinks form the _Esky. _

"Is Sookie participating in the pie contest?"- Charles asked Jackson.

"No, she a member of the jury."

"Oh, I thought being a chef, she'd participate."

"She did, years ago. Every year she was the winner and the people kinda grew tired of it. No one wanted to participate anymore. The town just couldn't forbid her to not to participate, so she became a member of the jury." – Jackson said proudly. – "Mommy is the best. Yes, she is." – Jackson cooed to little Stacy in his arms. Luke came back with three bottles of beer and handed them to the other men. They sat around a table and talked a bit. Luke thought how unusual the situation was for him. He never socialized with other men. If he wasn't at the diner then he was with Lorelai. Twice a week he tried to see Buddy and Maisy. Once in a while he'd meet with Rorbert, a friend he attended culinary school with. Robert owned a restaurant in Hartford. Sometimes they'd meet for a drink in Robert's restaurant or Robert would come for lunch at the diner. Luke had no other friends. There were people in Stars Hollow who he know for many years and who'd help him if he ever asked them but Luke wouldn't call them friends.

Sitting and talking about baseball with Charles and Jackson, he thought it was enjoyable. Still there was a part of him that felt kinda weird. But that was the way he was. He couldn't and wouldn't want to change that. Only because he's getting married Lorelai, a person who loves to socialize and mingle with people, doesn't mean he has to suddenly like that too.

He admits that there were a few times when he tried to come across as a likeable person. That only happened in the presence of Emily and Richard Gilmore and that only happened before the 'night from hell'. That was how Lorelai called the night of her parents' vow renewal.  
Luke remembered a talk with Lorelai on one night after their reconciliation.

_...They were in her house on the couch, watching some bad movie. It was about a girl from Jersey falling in love with a rich and well-known businessman from New York.  
Although he knew that Lorelai loved him and that she wanted to be with him, he couldn't stop from thinking how different things would be if he was a bit different.  
Looking down at Lorelai, who was nestled comfortably against his side on the couch, he asked her if it would make a difference with her parents if he was a different person. If it would make a difference if he knew how to behave in their world. Lorelai sat up straight and looked at him as if he had two heads._

"_Where did that come from? Luke, if you were a different person then we wouldn't be together, okay?" – She said softly. – "I love you because you are the person you are and not because I want you to be someone else." - She looked him in the eye,making sure he knew that it was the truth. -"You know. I am the **one** person." – She said and Luke looked confused at her. _

"_Sorry, I didn't get that one."_

"_You know. I am the **one** who doesn't want to change you or dress you or make you eat French food." – He heard her say those familiar words and he fell in love with her all over again. Lorelai always uncomfortable with silence started to ramble. – "Okay, I admit I did buy you once clothes but I never made you eat French food. Probably because I'm not a fan of French food myself. You, on the other hand my friend, have repeatedly tried to make me eat healthy food. You always…" _

"_Lorelai? Shut up." He said and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away slowly, he was holding her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks lovingly. – "Lorelai, I am the **one** person too."_

"_I know babe. I always knew." – Lorelai answered and kissed him again..._

"Davy, don't!" – Luke was pulled out of his thoughts when Jackson raised his voice at his son. Davy was walking towards the barbecue but stopped when he heard his father. Jackson stood up and Luke found himself holding Stacy again. Jackson gave him the baby before he walked over to his son. Luke sighed to himself, feeling uneasy with the baby in his arms. Stacy giggled and raised her arms towards Luke's face.

"Seems like I have competition." - Luke and Charles looked over at Lorelai, who was standing with her hands on her hips. Luke was relieved to see her. She walked over to him and took the baby from him. Jackson came back with Davy in his arms.

"Hey Lorelai. Is Sookie finished?

"She'll be here soon. She promised me pie." – Lorelai said and made silly faces at the baby. Soon Sookie came back with the promised pie in her hands. After everyone had a piece, Liz and TJ came back. Lorelai and Luke decided to go for a walk. Charles overheard Lorelai say to Luke that they haven't been alone the whole day, that she has missed him. Charles watched as Luke stood up and took Lorelai's hand in his. He watched as Lorelai beamed at Luke, absently stating to the others that they were going for a walk. With arms around each other, Charles watched them walk away. They didn't go towards the crowd of people who were enjoying the summer festival. Luke and Lorelai walked in the other direction, making Charles wonder how alone they wanted to be.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

It was early evening, when they started to pack up everything.  
Lane and the band had a gig in Woodbury and they've already left. Logan and Rory left with them too. They wanted to go see them play and needed to change before it. Jackson and Sookie needed to bath and put their children to bed. Liz and TJ were supposed to meet with some friends at the festival. When Liz said that one of their friends was Carrie, Charles wanted to go home as fast as he could.

When everything was packed and loaded on Luke's and Jackson's trucks they said their goodbyes. Lorelai, Luke and Charles were standing next to Luke's truck talking.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home?" – Luke asked Charles.

"Yes. It's a nice evening and I really don't mind a walk. My house is not far away."

"Okay."

"Thank you both for today. I had a great time."

"We're glad." – Lorelai said. They all turned around when they heard someone call out _'Starbuck'_. The female voice sounded familiar to Charles but he couldn't remember to whom it belonged.

"Starbuck ran away. I'm gonna help her find him." – Lorelai said but before she could come far, Lisa bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Lorelai. I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry too. So, you're looking for Starbuck?"

"Yeah, he ran away again." – Lisa said and then she noticed Luke and Charles stand beside Luke's car. Lorelai saw her notice the men.

"Oh, Lisa this is Charles." – Lorelai said.

"I know. We are neighbours. Hey Luke, Charles." – She smiled at them.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lisa. Do you need help finding Starbuck?" – Luke asked.

"Nah. I looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him. He'll come home alone. He always does."

"Excuse me but who's Starbuck?" – Charles asked.

"My dog." – Lisa said and smiled at Charles. – "He has the tendency to run away."

"Hopefully Taylor won't see him run around or we won't hear the end of it at the town meeting. He'll make it sound like there are hundreds of rabid dogs running through the town. Not that I don't enjoy Kirk's crazy ideas how to deal with the situation." – Lorelai said.

"Lorelai I think we should go. I don't want to make Buddy and Maisy wait for us." – Luke said after he took a glance at his wrist watch.

"You two going out?" - Lisa asked

"Yeah, we're having dinner at our favorite restaurant. Well, favorite restaurant besides the diner." - Lorelai said. - "Charles, Lisa have a nice evening."

"You too." – Lisa and Charles said in unison.

"Bye." – Luke said and he and Lorelai climbed into the truck. Lisa and Charles watched them drive off. Charles turned to Lisa. She was a beautiful woman and she seemed nice. Lisa had straight blond hair and blue and grayish eyes. From their previous talks he knew that she was a nurse at the Hartford Memorial.

"Can I help you find your dog."

"I'm sure he'll find his way home. I think it's better when I go home now. He's probably sitting on my porch."

"I was heading home myself. Do you mind if we walk together?"

"No, I don't mind." – Lisa said with a smile on her face. Charles nodded and together they started walking towards their homes.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**TBC**_

_**AN2:** Luke is such a great character but he has no friends. So I decided to give him one. Hope you liked Charles._  
_Please review. Pretty please :)_


End file.
